


First Blush of the Rose

by CavannaRose



Series: Ouran High School Host Club Fics [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Reader-Insert, helpful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: You are a second year student at Ouran High School. Though you have been to the Host Club several times, and sat with several hosts, you've never had the confidence to request the one you truly wanted to sit with, the stoic and silent Morinozuka-senpai.





	First Blush of the Rose

He was quiet, watchful, and always alert. Wherever he went it seemed like an aura of calm confidence surrounded him. No matter who was in the room, he drew your eye. Perhaps he was not the most beautiful of the hosts, nor the most gregarious. He had no charming words to share, but still, your attention constantly flickered, trying to catch sight of him. He was like a panther, stalking through the jungle. Aware that wherever he tread, he would be the protector. The shape of his jaw and his broad shoulders showed not only his strength, but his determination.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but wouldn’t it make more sense to request Mori-senpai as your host? I can tell he’s the one you really want to see.” Startled you look up, eyes locking with those of Fujioka-kun. A blush heats your cheeks, and you duck your head, suddenly nervous. You hadn’t thought you had been that obvious. Perhaps you should have chosen one of the others. They never seemed to notice when your attention drifted from them. Biting your lip you dart another glance at Fujioka-kun. In truth, you often requested Haninozuka-senpai, just so that you could be near _him._ But Honey-senpai was busy today. Fujioka-kun was kind, and he smiled gently at you. “Are you worried that Mori-senpai would be mean? Beca-“

“Oh no!” Your voice barely raised above a whisper, shock bleaching the blush from your cheeks. “Morinozuka-senpai would never be cruel. He is an excellent host. It’s just…” You bury your face in your hands, almost vibrating with embarrassment. “I wouldn’t know what to say to him, and he doesn’t say much either, and we’d just end up sitting there awkwardly staring at tea cups until I did something truly awful like broke the saucer and then I’d have to run and never come back.” There, your big secret was out. Somehow, telling Fujioka-kun relieved some of the tension in your chest. “Despite all the schooling and my parents’ best efforts, I’m awkward and graceless, especially around someone as handsome as Morinozuka-senpai… I just…” At a loss for words, you bury you look up, meeting his eyes, your own desperate for… something.

Except it wasn’t just Fujioka-kun anymore. Beside him, leaning over the side of his chair, was Haninozuka-senpai. Oh no! Had he head your confession? He was Morinozuka-senpai’s cousin, his best friend, and the person closest to him in all the world. Silently, you wished for the floor to open up and swallow you as bright red blazed across your face again, heating your skin until you were certain it would catch fire. “Is it true? Are you in love with Takashi?”

Despite your fervent wishing, the floor doesn’t open up to devour you and Haninozuka-senpai’s big eyes seem to stare into your very soul as he waits for your answer. You fumble, searching for the words to say that will somehow diffuse this situation. “I- He’s very- Well you see- It’s kind of just- …” Everything you think of to say sounds foolish, and it is clearly far too late to play down your crush. It was out there, at least for Fujioka-kun and Haninozuka-senpai. They knew. Both of them. A small groan of dismay escapes your lips.

With a happy laugh, Haninozuka-senpai clapped his hands. “That’s wonderful! Taka-chan is the nicest person in the whole world, and you’re very nice too. I think it’s perfect. Don’t you Haru-chan?” He turned those big blue eyes to Fujioka-kun for a moment, and in those fleeting seconds you actually considered making a run for the door. You could never return if you did, the shame would overwhelm you, but perhaps never seeing Morinozuka-senpai again would be adequate punishment for allowing your secrets to escape. At least it wasn’t Tamaki-san. Though your classmate was charming, he was prone to … theatrics. It was what made him such a good President for the Host Club.

But you didn’t run. It was like you were fused to your seat as Haninozuka-senpai hefted himself onto the arm of Fujioka-kun’s chair and waved down Morinozuka-senpai. Always alert to the needs of his much shorter cousin, Morinozuka-senpai came across the room in an instant, his long, muscular legs crossing the distance as if it were mere inches. “Honey-senpai.” Two words, not even addressed to you, but you could feel his deep voice trickle down your spine like fine molasses. Still bright red, you stared down at your hands, wondering when you had picked up the tea cup they now clutched so tightly. This was both so much better and so much worse than you had ever imagined.

“Taka-chan!” With a giggle, Haninozuka-senpai launched himself into his cousin’s arms, climbing him like a tree, or a jungle gym. After a quick whisper in Morinozuka-senpai’s ear, he bounced to the ground and grabbed Fujioka-kun’s hand. “Come on, Haru-chan, you can help me with Usa-chan. Taka-chan will cover for you, won’t you Takashi?”

“Hmn.” You wanted to raise your eyes, to search his face for some meaning behind that small sound of affirmation, but how could you? The tea sloshed in the cup in your hands, and you tried to remember to breathe. Suddenly a large hand gently wraps around one of your wrists. You can feel the callouses on his fingers, the strength that he so carefully controls. His other hand carefully extracts the tea cup from your shaking fingers, placing it on the table. “Careful. If you spill you could hurt yourself.” That soft concern in his low voice, it washes over you like a cool summer breeze. He was worried about you, concerned you might burn your fingers.

“Morinozuka-senpai…” You start, trying once more to find the right words.

“Mori.” Startled, you look up. He’s settled into the seat that Fujioka-kun was in earlier. He looks relaxed, though his expression is almost as unreadable as ever. The only difference is a slight softness around the eyes, the faintest hint of a smile perhaps?

“Morino-“

“Mori.” Again he interrupts, firmer this time. He watches you with seemingly endless patience as you struggle to regain some semblance of calm. He watched you, no expression accept that tiny crinkle at the corner of his eyes.

Taking a steadying breath, you gather what wits you have left. “Mori-senpai, thank you for sitting with me.” Stupid, that after all the fuss, that was the only thing you could think of, but he nods, his lips lifting up briefly. “Would you like some tea…?” You wince, looking down at the table where only your cup remains. Fujioka-kun must have taken his with him.

“Thank you.” He sounds so serious, and you blush as he reaches across to pick up your cup, taking a small sip and then setting it down in front of you. You duck your head, causing your hair to fall into your face and hide some of the glow on your cheeks. Unconsciously your fingers reach for the cup, tracing along the lip where Mori-senpai’s mouth had shared your cup. Your heart beat loud in your ears, deafening you to the usual murmur of sounds in the host club. Unable to handle the pressure, the confusion, you spring to your feet, bowing lightly.

“Thank you for your time, Mori-senpai. I have to go now.” As you turn to leave, that calloused hand wraps around your hand, halting you. You turn to look over your shoulder, up towards Mori-senpai’s face. The corner of his lips has turned up again, the crinkle near his eyes deepening. It’s the most expression you’ve ever seen on his face, except for when he is with Haninozuka-senpai.

“See you tomorrow.” It should have been a question, but something in his deep voice makes it sound like something more. Surely he can feel your pulse racing beneath his fingers. Your hand raises to your chest, pressing down as if to keep your heart from flying out from betwixt your ribs. As red as the roses on the tea set you had been using, you simply nod. Mori-senpai nods back, releasing your arm. Somehow, even though you don’t look back, you know that he watches you as you flee the abandoned music room. What would happen there tomorrow?


End file.
